


How he didn't know it?

by 5sterek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sterek/pseuds/5sterek
Summary: Un movimiento que desata el caos.





	How he didn't know it?

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento desde ahora por todas las posibles faltas gramaticales, ortográficas, etc.   
> También lo siento por todo aquello que puedan sentir con el fanfic y lo siento si he tocado algo sensible, pero necesitaba desahogarme escribiendo algo así.

Un día, mientras Tendou y Ushijima hacia el amor, el menor no pudo evitar hacer un movimiento brusco que termino con su cuerpo cayendo sobre el de Satori, quitándole el aire de sus pulmones, y con los dedos del as encajándose fuertemente en las caderas del pelirrojo. El castaño pensó en quedarse así, le gustaba sentir el cuerpo de su novio bajo el suyo, pero estaba vez era completamente diferente.

Tendou se estaba retorciendo, intentando quitárselo de encima bajo cualquier medio. Movía sus largas piernas de un lado a otro, llegando a golpearle las costillas al as, trataba de alejarlo con sus brazos, pero su fuerza no era nada comparada con la masa muscular de Wakatoshi, e incluso, Ushijima, un poco aturdido por la situación, vio como al pelirrojo comenzó a faltarle el aire. No necesito más para levantarse de forma inmediata, aunque se cuestionó porqué no lo hizo antes.

No vio venir el puño que le estampó Satori en su rostro, no vio venir el sangrado nasal, así como no vio venir que Tendou se escaparía a las dos de la mañana de la habitación.

Ushijima pensó en correr tras él, pero sería inútil, Tendou era demasiado impredecible para él. Así que se quedó ahí, sentando en su cama, con la espalda mas recta de lo común, y con papel higiénico bajo su nariz, conteniendo el sangrado. Cuando este hubo parado, se levantó y fue a la habitación que Semi y su novio compartían, a la espera de que este último estuviese ahí.

Golpeó la puerta suavemente, no quería despertar al resto del piso con sus golpes. Afortunadamente, Eita era de sueño ligero y no tardó mas que segundos en despertar, cuando el peligris abrió la puerta se encontró con su capitán y le miró interrogante.

El reloj marcaba las dos con dieciséis.

—¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas, Wakatoshi? – ¿El castaño no debería estar con Tendou? Se preguntó así mismo Semi, aún somnoliento.

—¿Se encuentra Tendou aquí?

—¿No?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué sucedió? – una ligera preocupación comenzó a brotar en el armador y su somnolencia se disipó en segundos.

—Él huyó de la habitación.

Semi observó a su capitán. Eran las dos de la mañana y tenia el cabello despeinado, estaba en su puerta porque Tendou había escapado.

—¿Has sido bruto?, ¿Usaste más fuerza de la usual? – el as se permitió abrir más de lo normal los ojos y, avergonzado, asintió.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Vete, Wakatoshi. Ahora no hay nada que puedas hacer – y sin más, el setter le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Ushijima se marchó herido por la actitud, nunca antes vista, de Eita y con miles de pregunta rondando en su cabeza.

El peligris se vistió tan rápido como pudo, tomó su móvil y se fue corriendo al gimnasio de basquetbol, el más alejado de los dormitorios. Cuando llegó al lugar, pudo ver las luces de emergencia encendidas y como pudo, se metió por la entrada secreta que su amigo tenía para “casos emocionales”.

Advirtió que estaba hecho una furia, lanzando balones de basquetbol, frustrándose por errar la mitad de los tiros y gritando por cada uno de esos tiros errados.

—Tendou – habló Semi, haciéndose notar y acercándose a su amigo con cautela.

El chico le observo antes de perder el equilibrio y caer sobre sus rodillas.

—Lo descubrió, lo descubrió y ahora estoy perdido. Perdí al chico milagroso. Lo perdí, lo perdí y ahora sabe que soy peor que basura. Perdí a mi chico milagroso. Lo perdí, soy basura, soy ba... – y antes de que pudiera continuar, Semi le atrajo y abrazó al pelirrojo. Satori no hizo más que acurrucarse contra él y poner su cabeza en el cuello de Semi, dejando escapar todo su dolor a través de sus lágrimas.

Lo odiaba, odiaba ver a Satori tan vulnerable, odiaba ver como las lágrimas de su amigo caían por montones y parecían no querer detenerse, odiaba lo que le habían hecho, odiaba lo magullado que estaba su amigo, odiaba lo frágil que se veía.

No supo cómo, pero el también estaba llorando y las fuerzas de sus brazos parecían comenzar a fallar. No quería soltar a Tendou, no cuando el pelirrojo mas le necesitaba.

— Perdí a Wakatoshi. Menuda basura que soy – el llanto parecía haber aumentado.

Cuando dieron las cuatro de la madrugada, Satori logró calmarse y cayó rendido en los brazos de su amigo.

Ese día, para suerte de ambos, ningún club tenía entrenamiento, así que nadie entraría y les descubriría.

Semi, siendo las seis de la mañana, texteo a Reon por ayuda. El chico llegó con un juego de llaves que abrían la puerta trasera del gimnasio, no hizo preguntas y solo tomo a Satori entre sus brazos.

— Gracias – fue todo lo que dijo el peligris cuando llegaron a la habitación que el setter y el bloqueador compartían. Oohira asintió y se fue a quien sabe dónde.  

A las ocho, Eita se fue al desayuno, sin dormir más que cinco horas, y dejó a Satori durmiendo en la habitación, él chico de cabellos rojos lucía mucho más calmado, pero una pequeña mueca persistía en su rostro.

En el casino se encontró con Ushijima y este que no comprendía la actitud de ambos, escuchó atentamente todo lo que Semi tenía para explicarle.

Desafortunamente, sólo se quedó con una oración.

— Tendou fue violado cuando tenia cinco.

Wakatoshi Ushijima, por primera vez desde que tenia uso de razón, dejó que sus emociones tomaran control de su cuerpo y golpeo tantas cosas como se pusieron en su camino.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de su novio, aporreó la puerta hasta que el chico la abrió y cuando le vio allí de pie, Ushijima solo pudo llorar mientras le abrazaba.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Tendou.

Una parte del pelirrojo se sintió aliviada al saber que el chico no le odiaba.


End file.
